The Wedding
by piano-player
Summary: A wedding takes place at the SGC...Sam/Jack and Janet/Daniel, the best couples in the world!!!!!
1. Sam's POV

The Wedding By: piano_player Rated: PG-just to be on the safe side, may change later Summary: A wedding takes place at the SGC. Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am broke. Please don't sue me!!! I guess you could have my cat, but she is very mean.  
  
A/N: I don't know Sam's middle name, or if she has one. I have made one up for the purpose of this story. If you know her middle name, feel free to email it to me.  
  
Ch. 1-Sam's POV  
  
***FLASHBACK*** "Oh, and Carter, I need to speak with you in private." Colonel O'Neill said as the Major was leaving the briefing room.  
  
"Um, okay, Sir. I have to run to my lab for a second, and then I will meet you in your office." I said as I turned around to face him.  
  
"Tell you what, Carter, I'll just come find you in a little while okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir. That will be fine." I replied, wondering why the Colonel was acting so strange. I mean, he's usually trying to get me out of my lab, not get keep me in it.  
  
½ an hour later.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel?" I said, looking up from the folder I was reading.  
  
"What have you got there?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Colonel, that's classified." I replied, knowing that he knew that.  
  
"Yeah, well, I forgot. Um anyway, I, uh, was wondering if you were, uh, busy tonight?"  
  
"No, sir, why?"  
  
"Well, would you like to go out for dinner with me?"  
  
"Sure sir! I'd love to! Where are we going?" I said as I tried to contain my excitement.  
  
"Now, Carter, that's classified." He joked. "I'll pick you up at 7 at your house?"  
  
"Sure, that'll work for me."  
  
"Alright, see you then Carter!" He said as he walked out the door.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"MAJOR SAMANTHA MARIE CARTER!!!" a voice said, pulling me back to reality.  
  
"Jeez, Janet, you don't have to yell."  
  
"Well, if you would pay attention to me, instead of daydreaming about tomorrow.."  
  
"I wasn't daydreaming!!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Anyway, where do you want these flowers?"  
  
Flowers? What flowers? Oh, yeah, the ones you're using to decorate for the reception tomorrow!! God, I can't believe it's here already.  
  
"Um, over there is fine." I said pointing to a table across the room.  
  
Then it hit me. "Janet, where's my dress?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter is really boring, but you have to have the background info. Don't worry, we'll get to the grenade throwing soon!!! Next Chapter-What's Jack thinking about the big day? Where's Sam's dress? How does the rest of the SGC feel about this? Stay tuned, and feel free to review, this is my first fanfic and I need all the guidance I can get!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Sam and Jack's POV

Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own them. If I did, trust me, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this.(  
  
A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated! I've been busy with school and all and there's RPing and other things so.be patient!  
  
Chapter 2-Sam and Jack's POV  
  
"Sam! Calm down!" Janet said reassuring. "It's at my house ready and waiting for tomorrow. "Where's Jack? Shouldn't he be checking on the tuxes?"  
  
"He should be.doesn't mean he is! Actually he and SG-1 had an emergency mission. They had to go bail SG-3 out of trouble.again! I miss going with SG-1, but I'll be on SG-10 if it means I can be with Jack. Besides, there's this really nice woman on SG-10. Her name's Lt. Renee Petersen. You'd like her." Sam replied.  
  
"Well, Sam, I'm glad you've made a new friend! At least I know you won't totally be bored on your missions! So, tell me about this Lt. Petersen.Is she nice?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in kind of a predicament herself. She's fallen for Lt. Scott Hacker."  
  
"Oh, Lt. Hacker. He's a nice man. Seen him once or twice in the Infirmary, but in there, who haven't I seen! Describe Lt. Petersen, I think I may have met her before. The name sounds familiar."  
  
"Well, she's 20. She has the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It's long and straight. It's brown, although she always talks of getting it highlighted. She's also on SG-10 with me. Um.She's about 5'5". Her dad used to be a pilot for the Air Force, but was killed in action. Renee doesn't like to talk about it. She has said something about Versailles. I think that's her sister, but I'm not sure. Anyways, she's really nice. It's kind of funny to watch her and Lt. Hacker. They make such a cute couple. They sometimes remind me of Jack and me."  
  
"Ah, yes, Lt. Petersen. I remember her now. She was in the infirmary last night with a headache. Dr. Bob took her. Said that she had a nightmare and woke up asking for a telephone. She tried to call someone, but before they answered she was out again. Dr. Bob said he gave her sedatives to calm her down. Her case was very weird. Lt. Petersen said that she didn't remember much from her mission and she thought that some weird things had gone on, but she couldn't remember what. Come to think of it, Lt. Hacker was in a while before her to get checked out so he could leave. Said he was a little confused, but he felt alright. Maybe I should call Dr. Bob and have him check on Lt. Hacker. Hmm, if he has the same symptoms that she does, we may need to check that planet out." Janet replied.  
  
"Yeah, that is weird." Sam said. Then her phone rang. "Hello?..Oh, Hi Jack. You're back already?..Oh, well I'm glad no one was seriously injured..Oh, okay..Oh, and I need you to check on the tuxes. Jack it's a must, so PLEASE do it.okay. Love you too. Bye." She hung up.  
  
"Well, how's SG-3? You said there were no serious injuries."  
  
"No, there weren't. And SG-1, suprisingly, made it out with no injuries! Whew.that's the last thing we need, is to have the groom and the best men injured!" Sam informed her.  
  
JACK'S POV  
  
"Well, Daniel, that went well." Jack said to Daniel as they along with Teal'c headed towards Jack's car.  
  
"Yeah.we all came home in one piece. That's like, a first!"  
  
"No, DanielJackson, This is the third that we have made it back with no injuries, since Major Carter left." Teal'c corrected him.  
  
"It's okay, Teal'c. Daniel was just using a figure of speech." Jack replied.  
  
"Alright O'Neill, if you say so."  
  
"And I do.." Jack said.  
  
"So, Jack, tomorrow's the big day.are you nervous?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"No, Daniel, why would I be nervous? I mean, it's just Sam." Jack replied.  
  
"Well, yeah, it's Sam. But she's in a white dress, you're in a tux, you exchange rings and you life is forever changed. It's kind of a big deal, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a big deal. But I don't know. I'm just not nervous.yet."  
  
"Well, I think everyone at SGC is glad that you two are finally tying the knot. Aren't we Teal'c?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes, we are glad." Teal'c replied as the three of them got in O'Neill's car and headed to get the tuxes.  
  
A/N: For those of you who know about Renee and Scott, this was written they day after we went to the planet where "love was in the air".Sorry, I just HAD to put them in.I'm thinking of starting a story based on our characters.ANYWAYS! I am also surprised that my other half hasn't come out yet.usually Sai is like all over me, criticizing my every move.WAIT! I have spoken to soon.  
  
::Sai:: You just had to put Renee in didn't you!?!?!?!  
  
::Me:: Well, I felt that Sam needed to have a friend from SG-10.  
  
::Sai:: SO!!!! You could've worked me into the story instead!!!!  
  
::Me:: Next time..maybe.if you're good..  
  
::Sai:: FINE! Be that way!  
  
::Me:: I WILL!!!! CAUSE THIS IS MY STORY!!!!! 


	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own hardly anything.'cept the figments of my imagination..hehe.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! I am so loved.not really.but, hey, I thought I'd try ;) Anyways, If ya wanna find out more about Renee, my own personal character, go to t somewhere!! Hmm.where to go with the story.HELP NEEDED!! Anyways, hopefully it wont be long and I'll have some more up.hopefully! * crosses fingers *  
  
Thanks again, piano-player 


End file.
